1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device including the display substrate. The display substrate may be curved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are classified into LCD devices, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, electrophoretic display (“EPD”) devices, and the like, based on a light emitting scheme thereof.
Among the types of display devices, an LCD device includes two substrates opposing each other and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In the LCD device, an electric field is applied over the liquid crystal layer between the two substrates, an intensity of the electric field is then adjusted so that an amount of transmitted light through the substrate is controlled, and thereby an image may be displayed on the LCD device.
A curved LCD device may provide a curved display area, may provide a user with a stereoscopic sense, a sense of immersion, and realism.